un amor por poco imposible
by fannithaandHaku
Summary: hiruma youichi se enamora de su hermana adoptiva taki suzuna el piensa que ella no le corresponde lo que el no sabe es que ella empiza a sentir lo mismo hacia el
1. Chapter 1

Hola¡

Bueno esta es otra de mis historias espero les guste y espero sus reviews les advierto que he cambiado a algunos personajes y es una historia que tendrá poco que ver con la serie cambiare TODO desde el inicio hasta el fina muajajajaja eh comencemos

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de tokio la fresca brisa que sopla cuando esta por empezar el otoño cuando las hojas de los arboles se tornan de color rojo, naranja, amarillo y café era simplemente bello el espectáculo que se veía en los parques de la ciudad cuando la fresca brisa sopla soltando algunas pequeñas hojas de los arboles rojizos que se encuentran por el lugar no había nada comparado con esa hermosa mañana.

Lastimosamente no para todos lo era en un parque cerca de una escuela se encontraba sentada sobre el césped una pequeña niña de unos 10 años de edad estaba abrazando sus rodillas escondiendo su cabeza sobre ellas la niña estaba llorando lloraba sin consuelo preguntándose si todo era una pesadilla preguntándose si realmente le estaba pasando a ella o una mejor pregunta ¿Por qué? a ella de tantas niñas en el mundo tenia que pasarle a ella aun no podía creer que hace unas horas todo era perfecto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cosas cambian¡ hmp! bienvenida a la realidad taki suzuna en tantos suspiros, sollozos y lagrimas la pequeña niña no se dio cuenta cuando una persona no, no una persona un chico se había acercado a ella parándose a su lado

El joven misterioso sintió lastima y compasión por ella parecía una pequeña indefensa e inocente niña que posiblemente estaba perdida sin pensarlo dos veces se acurruco junto a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos la pequeña niña se asusto y volteo a verlo el la veía con una calida sonrisa ella lo observo con detenimiento parecía mayor que ella con la presencia del joven chico la pequeña suzuna se sentía raramente protegida la niña se abrazo a el siguió llorando aumentando la preocupación del chico el niño se atrevio a preguntarle a la pequeña niña:

-¿oye pequeña estas perdida?_ le dijo el joven separando a la niña de el para verla a cara, la pequeña niña lo miro y negó con la cabeza

- entonces ¿Por qué lloras?_ le volvió a preguntar, la niña lo miro con un poco de desconfianza pero luego entendio que podía confiar en el

- es que_ dijo la niña aun sollozando_ m-mis padres s-se fueron – dijo la niña

-¿A dónde se fueron, pequeña?- le pregunto el joven de repente noto que los ojos de la niña estaban totalmente directos de un momento a otro la pequeña niña empezó a gritar cosas que desconcertaron al joven

-ELLOS NO ESTAN M-ME DEJARON SE FUERON Y NO LES IMPORTO DEJARME SOLA- gritaba la niña

¿A dónde se fueron?- volvió a preguntar el joven a la niña

n-no se- dijo la niña- kinara_chan me dijo que ya no regresarían- respondio la niña

El joven chico sabia a que se referia aun que no la conocía a esa tal kinara agradecia que le hubiera dicho eso a la niña pero lago que dejo pensativo al joven fue que si esa pequeña niña huérfana estaría sola no entendia por que se preocupaba tanto de esa nena desconocida le preocupaba el hecho de que estaría sola se preocupaba por saber si había alguien a cargo de ella tan suspendido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la pequeña niña se había dormido en sus brazos; se quedo ahí abrazando a la pequeña y dormitada niña hasta que decidio hacer algo que jamas en su vida se imagino hacer no seria una mala idea después de todo siempre quiso tener una hermanita pero tendría que hablar con su padre se puso formular mi les de preguntas en su cabeza ¿ enserio haría lo que su alocada mente estaba pensando? ¿enserio se arriesgaría? No puede ser tan difícil pensó mientras sonreía de medio lado

¿cierto?

.

.

.

.

.

. bueno hasta aquí que les parecio? el primer capitulo espero que les guste y si lose es de una pareja rara ¬¬ pero les va a gustar ya verán me despido

Besos meganedarky_chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hola¡

Bueno este es el capitulo 2 de mi historia espero que les guste

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El joven youichi se encontraba todavía en el parque con la pequeña en sus brazos, estaba oscureciendo y debía irse a su casa pero no podía dejar sola a la pequeña niña, no sabia que hacer estaba pensando en cargar a la niña pero… le daba un poco de _vergüenza; no sabia porque pero a si era _

—_¡vamos hiruma no puede ser tan difícil!- _se dijo mentalmente, el chico se levanto cuidadosamente aun con la pequeña en sus brazos, empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego a su casa — _bien- penso – llego la hora de la verdad— se dijo a si mismo_, toco el timbre con un poco de dificultad debido a que cargaba a la niña todavía, una de sus criadas abrió la puerta

Bienvenido a casa, joven- dijo la criada haciendo una reverencia, pero obviamente al volver a incorporarse noto que el chico cargaba a una NIÑA ¡Dios mio! Penso la pobre criada – ¿el joven youichi se había hecho un secuestrador ? ¡imposible!

—j-joven?- llamo la criada un poco asustada

que?- pregunto algo cortes el joven hiruma un poco aburrido

¿ po-porque ? pero la criada no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta ya que el joven la interrumpió

cargo una niña?- termino de decir el chico, a lo que la criada asintió

pues veras- continuo el joven, no puedo contarte hasta que me dejes entrar a MI casa- respondió el chico- haciendo sonrojar a la criada

eh adelante joven hiruma- dijo avergonzada la chica, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al joven

¿ se encuentra mi padre?- pregunto el chico entrando a su casa

No joven hiruma, el señor aun se encuentra fuera de casa- respondió

Ah de acuerdo¡ y no sabes a que hora regresa?- pregunto el joven

Me temo que ¡no!- respondió la criada

Eh kyara me haces un favor?- pregunto el chico

¡claro que si!- joven hiruma- respondió la criada

Podría preparar una habitación para la niña?- pregunto el joven- prometo contarte el por que de su visita- dijo el chico

De acuerdo joven , pero no solo a mi me tiene que dar una explicación ¿ok?- respondió la criada

Claro que si- respondió el joven sonriendo cosa que extraño a la pobre criada creyendo que el chico tenia una grave enfermedad

.

.

.

.

Había pasado una hora desde que llego a su casa, le había contado a su sirvienta la historia de la pequeña niña pero aun faltaba lo mas difícil convencer a su padre de adoptar a la niña que hace horas había conocido, se levanto de su cama caminando hacia un escritorio tomo de el una libreta de pasta negra con el titulo de: `` libreta del demonio ´´ comenzó a escribir según el un plan para lograr su objetivo

.

.

.

.

Paso casi media hora escribiendo en su adorada libreta y aun no había llegado su padre a casa

Viejo amargado- protesto el chico no podía creer que aun su padre no aparecia y seguramente vendrá con sus excusas como: `` tenia una junta importante ´´, `` reunión urgente ´´. Solto una pequeña carcajada por la imagen que tenia de su padre inventando miles de excusas para no molestarlo, pero para el mejor a si planeaba mejor su estrategia giro su cabeza a la mesita de noche y miro la hora 22:30 pm

VIEJO LOCO- grito el chico- como se le ocurre no aparecer falta poco para las once- al pobre hiruma se le hincho una venita en la frente- ya vera cuando vuelva, ya vera- se quedo pensando un poquito- mm pero si ya ve- exclamo el chico con una mano en su barbilla en posición pensativa- entonces hoy si me va a conocer- dijo el chico ¡hmp! Hoy si será una LARGA noche

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo dos espero sus reviews

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Besos

Meganedarky-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hola¡

Este es el capitulo tres de esta historia, y ahora respondo la pregunta que me hiso kagurami, ella me pregunto ¿cuanto tiempo se llevan entre ambos? Creo que con esta pregunta se refiere a la edad, pues al principio hiruma tiene 14 y suzuna 10, a lo largo cuando la historia agarre el romance hiruma tendrá 19 años y suzuna 15, raro pero ni modo ¬¬, bueno los dejo con el capitulo 3 ^.^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba todavía en su cuarto esperando al jodido de su padre (como nos queremos los hijos a los padres ¬¬ ) se preguntaba ¿Por qué no llega?, ¿Qué estará haciendo ?, de repente una pregunta llego como rayo a su cabeza ¿le habrá pasado algo?,- no imposible- penso el niño, podrá ser un jodido padre ;pero no se dejaba de nadie, pobre de el que lo amenace, el pequeño hiruma había heredado el carácter de su padre, si ese carácter de maldito demonio desquiciado con las armas de fuego, que le gusta sacar de quicio a la primera jodida persona que se pare en medio del camino, tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que desde hace rato tocaban la puerta de su cuarto

+toc-toc+

¡pase!- dijo el joven

Joven youichi, disculpe la interrupción, pero la niña esta despierta desde hace rato y no para de llorar- explico la joven criada

¡gracias por avisarme!- respondió el joven, saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la niña, cuando entro a la habitación vio que la niña estaba justo en la misma posición que la encontró en el parque, la observo unos y sin pensarlo dos veces camino lentamente hasta llegar a la cama donde se encontraba la niña, la rodeo con sus brazos y empezó a cuestionarla esperando que la niña le respondiera

¿dime, como te encuentras?- le pregunto el chico dulcemente, la niña lo volteo a ver y le respondio:

S-si , pero ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunto la niña, le asustaba un poco estar en lugar desconocido y quien no teniendo tan poca edad

Estas en mi casa- se limito a contestarle hiruma- yo te traje aquí por que te dormiste en el parque- termino de decirle, en ese momento observo de solayo a la niña y se dio cuenta lo linda que era la observo con detenimiento tenia unos hermosos ojos violeta, cabello azabache algo corto a la altura de sus hombros piel blanca pero no palida realmente es linda, penso youichi , paso un buen rato con la niña abrazandola todavía hasta sintió la relajada respiración de la pequeña dándole a entender que se había vuelto a dormir en su regazo de un momento a otro comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la niña para luego observar su cara le agrado mucho verla dormir parecía tan indefensa, tan frágil _parece un angel- _penso el chico, si un angel un angel que pide a gritos protección, cariño y amor por razones raras el chico sentía que el podía darle esa protección se juro a si mismo que si el jodido que tenia como padre aceptaba adoptarla el mismo la protegería con su vida si es necesario no dejaría que le hicieran daño ni que la hicieran llorar pobre de el que se atreva, penso el chico con una sonrisa, estaba tan concentrado observando a _su_ angel que no se dio cuenta cuando una de sus criadas se acerco a el

¿joven ?- llamo la criada llamando la atención del chico

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin dejar de contemplar a la niña

Disculpe interrumpir, pero el señor youichi, ya llego a casa- le informo la criada al chico, haciendo que el chico sonriera malignamente, causando que la chica se asustara un poco

Gracias por avisar- contesto el chico sin borrar su sonrisa- puedes retirarte- exclamo el chico

Claro, con su permiso, joven- dijo la criada haciendo una reverencia y luego salir de la habitación

¡ahora si!- es momento de la verdad, susurro el chico, el joven mini-demonio con mucho cuidado acomodo a la niña dejándola acostada en la cama ,la cubrió con las mantas para luego darle un beso en la frente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Camino a paso lento pero algo apresurado por los pasillos de su enorme casa, debía hablar con su jodido padre ha cerca del tema de la adopción de la niña, siguio caminando hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera, sin necesidad de tocar la puerta entro, y no se sorprendió al encontrar a su jodido padre sentado en su escritorio como si fuera el presidente del país, el hombre al ver entrar a su hijo a su oficina tampoco se sorprendió ya que no le extrañaba que su hijo tuviera falta de modales con el, el joven hiruma se quedo parado en medio de la enorme sala- oficina de su padre de un momento a otro el hombre se paro de su escritorio ah paso lento colocándose enfrente del pequeño hiruma de un momento a otro tanto hiruma como su padre se volvieron caricaturas anime chibis, el padre chibi de hiruma se arrodillo ante los pies de su hijo

¡oh jodido hijo!- exclamo su padre-chibi- discúlpame por llegar a estas horas de la noche, se lo preocupado que te tenia pero tenia junta importante, tu sabes los jodidos que son los del consejo, con sus jodidas reglas, ¡oh, jodido hijo!,mio – lloraba el de hiruma , haciendo que a hiruma-chibi se le hinchara una jodida venita en la sien

¡oh jodido padre!- exclamo el chico poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su padre que todavía estaba arrodillado- no sabes la intriga que tenia pensando que te había pasado algo- comentaba el chico con lagrimas en los ojos, pero volviendo a la realidad- dijo el chico -haciendo que el ambiente chibi desapareciera- necesito hablar seriamente contigo ¡jodido, padre!- exclamo el chico, su padre quien ya se había levantado camino hacia su escritorio, con una mano le hiso una señal a joven para que tomara asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio

¡adelante!, ¡jodido hijo!, te escucho- respondió el hombre muy serio

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

¿Qué les parecio ? ¿reviews ?** bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¿Qué les pareció, hiruma ? bueno me disculpo si no tengo correctamente los signos de puntuación pero es que mi teclado no sirve entonces tengo los signos en el bloq de notas y cuesta estar copiando, pegando y todo la onda **

**Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Matta ne, sayonara **

**Besos, meganedarky**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola¡ este es el capitulo 4 de un amor por poco imposible

Espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews

.

.

.

.

.

.

La sala estaba en silencio, el pequeño hiruma estaba parado frente a su jodido padre quien lo miraba extrañado y serio, el joven youichi le conto a su padre lo de la pequeña niña y le dijo su idea de la adopción su padre reacciono sorprendido y a la vez extrañado, ya que el joven youichi les gusta ser hijo único y aparte le pareció rara la manera en que su hijo le había contado todo aquello y su interés en tener una hermana menor el sabia perfectamente que hiruma no era una persona sociable mucho menos con las niñas

¿estas seguro, de lo que me estas pidiendo?- pregunto el jodido padre de hiruma

Claro que si viejo, si te lo pido es por que quiero- dijo el joven chico mas serio que nunca, después de un breve silencio su jodido padre hablo de repente casi matándolo de susto

Muy bien, jodido hijo. Hay un nuevo miembro en la familia youichi- le respondió este con una sonrisa, a lo que el pequeño hiruma no evito sentirse tranquilo y feliz

¡oh, jodido padre!- expreso el pequeño hiruma corriendo hacia donde su padre

¡oh, jodido hijo!- expreso su padre extendiendo sus brazos para atrapar al chico entre ellos

Bien, jodido hijo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a darle la noticia a la pequeña, niña?- pregunto el hombre sonriendo a su hijo todavía abrazandolo

Me encantaría- exclamo el chico- pero esta dormida- termino de decir cerrando sus ojos y haciendo un puchero separandoce de su jodido padre

Entonces es hora de ir a dormir- dijo su jodido padre, con superioridad- y mañana le damos la noticia- termino de decir

¡a la orden!, señor jodido señor- exclamo hiruma con pose de soldado

Y marche, marche- comenzó a cantar su padre como si fuera jefe militar, haciendo que el pequeño hiruma le obedeciera y se fuera marchando hacia su habitación

(en su habitación)

Llego marchando hacia su cuarto y cuando entro comenzó a caminar normalmente se fue directo hacia su escritorio donde tomo de el su libreta y la abrió escribiendo el gran éxito que tubo con su plan aunque debía aceptar que tuvo que improvisar para que todo saliera bien, y ahora se sentía muy feliz aceptaba que nunca había tenido tanta felicidad como la tiene ahora, justo ahora que un pequeño angel entro a su vida. Se acosto en su cama intentando dormir

Pero la emoción que sentía no lo dejaba, tenia una ancha sonrisa en su rostro que ante su punto de vista y conociendo su lenguaje diría patética. Paso pensando en las cosas que haría, en que cosas le enseñaría pero se puso a pensar, ¿Qué edad tendrá?, ¿Cómo se llamara?, ¿tomara bien la noticia? Esa y muchas mas preguntas se formularon en su cabeza pero le resto importancia las respuestas a sus dudas serian contestadas mañana a si que intento relajarse y dormirse, cuando cerro sus ojos llego a el la canción que le cantaba su madre todas las noches, antes de ese trágico dia, se puso a cantarla inconcientemente cerrando los ojos

_A mi lado tu vas a estar, con la música disfrutar siente el ritmo y vamos a estar por siempre juntos _

Y a si siguió cantando esa pequeña canción hasta que lo venció el sueño y se durmió, buena forma de dormir en vez de contar ovejas cantar una canción debería intentarlo mas a menudo

.

.

.

.

.

(a la mañana siguiente)

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y restregó sus manos en ellos, oh, si se le olvidaba, salió de su cama casi saltando y corriendo hacia la habitación de la pequeña niña, corrió por los largos pasillos de su inmensa casa. Se detuvo cuando llego frete a la puerta se pregunto ¿estara despierta?, tomo con una de sus manos la perilla girándola suavemente intentando no hacer ruido, asomo su cabeza por el marco de la puerta entre abierta y observo la habitación con detenimiento, giro su cabeza hacia la enorme cama y por un momento se asusto al no ver a la pequeña, ¡_Dios se salió por la ventana?_, penso entre sorprendido y asustado entro en la habitación con cuidado y lentamente de puntillas cuando llego cerca de la cama casi suelta una carcajada al ver que la niña no estaba en la cama sino debajo de ella, ¡_ah, jodida hermanita!_ Penso con resignación, se quedo paradito sin saber que hacer la levantaba, la despertaba o que ondas haría. Estuvo pensándolo un rato cuando vio que la niña empezó a moverse en señal de estar despertando ensancho los ojos pensando que hacer. Dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a irse pero como iba a gran prisa no se dio cuenta que la pequeña niña le había agarrado el tobillo con su pequeña mano, el niño no reacciono hasta que su cara por poco y se estampa contra el suelo

¡AHH!- fue lo único que logro decir el chico, antes de meter sus manos para no darse el golpe de su vida, volteo su cara hasta sus pies buscando el objeto en que se había tropesado se le fue el alma al ver que se trataba de la niña sosteniendo su tobillo con su pequeña mano , ¡al menos!, penso el chico tumbado en el suelo aliviado. Se quedo allí sentado de pompas en el suelo sin saber que hacer exactamente estaba pensando en levantarse y Salir de allí pero algo en el le decía que no, exactamente esa voz que te dice que hacer y que no, lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal esa voz a la que el chico nunca había escuchado, esa voz que había ignorado desde hace cinco años esa maldita voz que se llama conciencia. Le izo caso a esa voz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedo allí observando a la niña; quien dormía plácidamente mientras se aferraba al tobillo de quien ahora su nuevo hermano, una calida y sincera sonrisa se formo en el rostro del joven quien seguía observando el pequeño y delicado rostro de su _hermanita_

Paso un buen rato al lado de la pequeña, observándola y tarareando la canción que había cantado la noche anterior, para poder dormirse. Acariciaba el cabello de la niña delicadamente; mientras la observaba dormir, el espectáculo mas hermoso que podrían a ver visto sus ojos, luego de un rato se empezó a quedar dormido, se acurruco junto a la niña, relajo su cuerpo y se quedo dormido, junto a la pequeña niña.

.

.

.

.

.

Comenzó a despertarse y miro asustada a su alrededor; no estaba en su casa, el lugar mucho mas grande que su habitación pero era muy hermoso era una habitación como para una princesa, penso ¿abre muerto? ¿estoy en el cielo? Imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a cruzar por su cabeza; estaba en el parque llorando por sus padres se acerco ese chico y… el chico penso la niña abrió de golpe sus ojos intentando levantarse pero algo se lo impidió sintió que algo o alguien la inmovilizaba sosteniéndola de la cintura miro hacia ese lado y vio al chico de el parque junto a ella, se asusto un poco pero luego recordó que el la había ayudado y protegido sonrio cálidamente y lo llamo en un susurro

¿oye?, ¡tu!- llamo la pequeña chica- ¿estas dormido?- pregunto, un momento obvio que esta dormido que tonta suzuna

Mmm- se removió el niño pero no se despertó

Oye, despierta- volvió a llamar la niña

¡ahh!, fue musahi- grito el chico despertando de su raro sueño

¿musashi?- pregunto la niña extrañada, para luego ponerse a reir por bajo

Ah, veo que despertaste- dijo el chico sonriéndole a la niña que por cierto aun estaba bajo la cama y sostenía el tobillo del chico

Eh, ¿en donde estoy?- pregunto la chica extrañada, a lo que el chico se sorprendió ya que la noche anterior le dijo pero era obvio que no se acordara en un momento de desesperación hasta el se le hubiera olvidado

Estas en mi casa- le respondió el chico amablemente

Ah- se limito a decir la niña

Que te parece ¿si nos conocemos mejor?- le pregunto el joven a lo que la niña asintió- bien yo te hare cinco preguntas y tu me respondes, y luego tu me haces las preguntas a mi, ¿te parece?- dijo el chico, la niña asintió para luego salir de su ``escondite´´ al salir de allí se quedo atónita la habitación era enorme de color blanco con toques rosa y dorado, tenia un guarda ropa rosado, una puerta hacia un costado del mismo color un balcón con puertas de cristal y bordes dorados y sin mencionar la cama era para una sola persona pero muy bonita estaba ordenada con sabanas blancas almohadas rosadas con bordes dorados y un conejo blanco al lado de la almohada al lado de la cama se encontraba una mesita de noche con una lámpara blanca y rosa toda la habitación parecía de una princesa (bueno imaginen la habitación de sus sueños)

Bien- dijo el chico, sentándose en la cama a lo que la niña lo imito- primera pregunta, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el niño, a lo que la chica se sorprendió penso que se lo había dicho pero que mas da le contaria cada detalle de su vida si le preguntaba y no sabia si decirle a lo que mejor se quedo callada pensando en como contestar, ¿Qué haría ahora?, sabia que podía confiar en el chico pero tenia sus dudas, pero era obvio lo que le pasa a la niña no se mira todos los días claro que no al menos que el chico sea un secuestrador. ¿ será este chico uno de esos?, no lo creo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ah, hiruma-kun ¿Qué les pareció? ¿reviews?_

_Ah, quisiera un hermano como hiruma lastimosamente no lo tengo, bueno si lo tengo pero _

_mucho jode ¿verdad ethan? ¬¬ bueno no l s voy a aburrir con las locuras de ethan a si que espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo en las otras historias _

_sayonara, matta ne _

_besos, megane._


	5. Chapter 5

Hola este es el capitulo 5 de esta loca historia creada por mi mente disfrútenla y dejen sus reviews comencemos

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: taki suzuna

Se sentía perdida no encontraba que hacer ¿tu harias lo mismo? Claro que si, como no si estuvieras en una casa desconocida, con un chico que conociste el dia anterior y con solo 10 años de vida tu estarías igual, sientes como si en cualquier momento te harán un lemmon, pues a si se sentía nuestra pequeña suzuna . estaba con el chico que la había ayudado el dia anterior en ese cuarto de tamaño descomunal estaba nerviosa y sentía que caería desmayada en cualquier minuto penso:_ baldra la pena contarle a este chico todo, o invento identidad y mi historia, hay no que hare_. Luego de meditarlo un poco decidió confiar en su extraño amigo y estaba decidida a contarle todo absolutamente TODO

Bueno- comenzó a decir la pequeña- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- pregunto

No se- respondio el joven- dime tu nombre, tu edad, lo básico- dijo el niño

Ah, ok- dijo con inseguridad la niña, cosa que el joven noto

Descuida, confía en mi- le dijo el para que la niña se relajara y le dijera porque aunque estaba sonriendo por dentro hasta saltaba de desesperación y curiosidad

Me llamo taki suzuna- comenzó a decir la niña- tengo 10 años- dijo ya un poco mas tranquila

¿y con quien vives?- pregunto el niño algo sorprendido con la edad que tenia ya que se ve de unos doce

Bueno, vivía con mis padres- susurro la niña pero obviamente youichi con esas sus orejas de nigima escucho

Y ¿Qué les paso?- pregunto el joven claro que el ya lo sabia pero quería ver la pequeña confiaba en el. A la pequeña suzuna se le hizo un nudo en la garganta como le iba a decir que sus padres la habían abandonado por culpa de un maldito avión, y a este tiempo la pequeña no quería llorar pero era demasiado tarde pequeñas gotas de agua salada salian de sus ojos y resbalaban por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo

Ellos, m-murieron hace poco- respondio ella con dificultad tratando de retener las lagrimas, el mini-demonio solo la observaba en silencio, esperando que siguiera con su relato

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en su cuarto acostado en su cama viendo al techo de su habitación. Estaba intrigado, pensativo, molesto aun no se creía lo que la niña la había contado era mucha la tencion hasta para el, no creía lo que le acababa de contar la pequeña niña pero sabia que era cierto sabia lo ingrata que era la vida hasta con los recién nacidos se quedo pensando en lo que la niña le dijo

**XOxOx flash back xOxOx**

**Observaba como la pequeña niña trataba de retener las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas se acerco a ella y la abrazo; tal y como lo hacia siempre que la veía llorando, sintió como la pequeña se relajo sonrio un poco al saber que confiaba en el, a si que con un suave movimiento hizo que la pequeña lo viera; ella se armo de valor y sigui contando su fatal historia **

**¿Cómo murieron?- pregunto curioso**

**Eh pues- comenzó a relatar ella- ellos viajan mucho al extranjero- dijo- y hace unos días viajarían a estados unidos, pero en el vuelo que ellos viajarían no sabían que el avión, los llevaría a su muerte- termino de decir aun abrazada al joven mientras lloraba en ese momento como si fuera un rayo un terrible recuerdo llego a la mente del niño **

**Y ¿Qué vuelo era?- pregunto un poco preocupado por la respuesta **

**Era el vuelo 120- dijo la pequeña en un susurro, en ese momento la melancolía se apodero de el y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos; y abrazo mas a la niña quien también lloraba. Ambos abrazados lloraban sin consuelo alguno, después de un rato a si llamo a una de sus sirvientas para que prepara un baño para la niña y que luego le diera ropa limpia, se despidió de la pequeña y salió de allí rumbo a su habitación**

**XOxOx FIN FLASH BACK xOxOx**

Aun no podía creerlo el mismo vuelo por Dios, ese vuelo en que los padres de la niña murieron era el mismo jodido vuelo el cual lo había dejado sin el amor que todos conocen como maternal, exacto ese miserable vuelo que lo había dejado sin su madre, era el mismo que había dejado a la pequeña huérfana y sola, pero eso cambiaria el mismo se encargaría de que la pequeña no estuviera sola, sonrio complacido y decididamente agarro de su mesita su condenada libreta y escribió quien sabe que en ella, la dejo en donde la encontró y salió de su cuarto; tenia algo que hablar con la pequeña niña

.

.

.

.

Bajo las escaleras y se fue al comedor y allí estaba la pequeña niña sentada frente a su jodido padre le dieron ganas de reir la expresión del rostro de la niña tenia una cara mas o menos a si: ¬.¬ según hiruma se acerco al comedor y entendio por que la niña tenia esa graciosa expresión su jodido padre quien se encontraba encaramado en la mesa le contaba a la niña falsas historias de su juventud; una gotita de ``que onda´´ apareció en su sien cuando su jodido padre en un intento de demostrarle a la niña una supuesta maniobra de algo que no entendio de un brusco movimiento callo de pompas al suelo, eso fue suficiente para que nuestro protagonista soltara una sonora carcajada llamando la atención de su padre quien lo acompaño en su risa, la niña solo los observaba y también le dieron ganas de reir pero se contuvo a causa de su timidez. Paro de reir y su padre lo imito; el demonio menor y el demonio mayor intercambiaron miradas fugases antes de sentarse en las sillas se dieron una ultima mirada antes de sonreir abiertamente y mirar a la pequeña niña quien solo temblo ante la mirada de ``el par de demonios´´ alias que les acaba de poner, luego de un minuto de silencio el demonio mayor se digno hablar con seriedad, el joven demonio ante la seriedad de su padre se dio cuenta que la hora de la verdad estaba a punto de suceder y esta vez si es la hora de la verdad.

.

.

.

.

.**continuara **

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿reviews?**

**Bueno hasta el capitulo 5 de esta loca historia bueno espero que les haya gustado y les aviso: que el próximo capitulo será dos en uno o sea serán el 6 y el 7 se pregunta ¿Por qué? O ¿Qué ondas, con eso? La respuesta es porque el capitulo 6 se llama: suzuna youichi y será corto, el capitulo 7 es cuando ya están grandes y toda la onda o sea que el el principio de la verdadera historia, bueno hasta aquí **

**Sayonara, matta ne **

**Besos, megane**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! este es el capítulo 6 de la historia es algo corto porque el 7 es la verdadera historia y aun no sé cuantos capítulos son, así que disfruten

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6:

La sala estaba en completo silencio; aun no habían dicho nada, al parecer el jodido de su padre buscaba las palabras para decirle a la niña; lo que habían hablado el día de ayer…

Bueno- comenzó su padre- pequeña tú ¿tienes familia?- pregunto no muy seguro ``pero que pregunta es esa si él le había pedido que la adoptara era por algo no´´- pensó el chico

Bueno, no, no tengo- respondió ella

¿y quisieras tener una?- volvió a preguntar su jodido padre

Sinceramente… si- dijo en un susurro la pequeña con la cabeza baja

Y ¿quisieras que fuéramos nosotros?- pregunto su padre, la niña levanto la cabeza sorprendida

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía contenta, tranquila y protegida en el momento que escucho familia sintió una onda de paz; ¡me quiere adoptar!- pensó la chiquilla y se propuso a contestar la pregunta

Sí quiero- dijo ella dando una de sus más sinceras y hermosas sonrisas; el par de demonios sonrieron no cruelmente, no si no que de felicidad; los tres se levantaron de sus asientos y se dieron un gran y feliz abrazo como la familia que ahora son…

Las cosas, los días, las semanas se fueron volando para la familia Youichi todo era muy feliz, la paz, la tranquilidad, el amor y la sobreprotección +cof+ hiruma +cof+ ¬¬ reinaban en la casa; su padre trabajaba por las mañanas y ellos iban a la escuela; Hiruma consentía y protegía de sobremanera a su hermanita, todo era un cuento y se podría decir un surrealismo. Pasaron los años y nada

Cambiaba … excepto los jóvenes Youichi quienes después de 4 años como familia habían madurado lo suficiente…

Youichi Hiruma: un joven chico universitario de 19 años, cabello rubio en punta y ojos verdes, alto guapo y delgado, apariencia demoniaca y espeluznante serio y responsable. Jugador de futbol Americano, un joven desquiciado… pero buen amigo, un excelente hermano y competencia de Yuuto Kido en sobreprotección ¬¬, le gusta la limonada y la palabra ``jodido´´. Estudia en la universidad de Tokio

Youichi Suzuna: una chica adolecente de 3º año de secundaria tiene 15 años de edad, cabello azabache y ojos color violeta, linda, dulce y amable; es considerada la más popular de la secundaria. Es la capitana de las animadoras; una chica muy pacifista e inteligente a diferencia de su hermano en actitud, no le molesta la sobreprotección de su hermano, pero le gustaría tener más libertad, le gustan los conejos y la palabra ``te quiero´´. Estudia en la secundaria teikokku .

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

**Corto lo se ¬¬ pero es que tengo un proyecto nuevo espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews si me dejan aunque sea uno subo la contí… jaja es broma la subiré pronto **

**Sayo… meganedarky**


End file.
